Government and non-government agencies and entities desire and may solicit participation of a target audience in an event reporting system, program, or campaign. The target audience may be the general public or a subset of the general public. The target audience may be nation-wide or local. The target audience may be defined by specific characteristics. An example system that facilitates and encourages event reporting is the 911 emergency call system. Another example is the U.S. Department of Homeland Security (DHS) “if you see something, say Something™” event reporting campaign, which has as one goal, to and its partners raise public awareness of the indicators of terrorism and terrorism-related crime using television and radio Public Service Announcements (PSAs), partner print materials, transit opportunities, billboards, and other media. Across the nation, we're all part of communities. Beyond DHS, local police forces and neighborhood watch groups push for reporting of suspicious activity by their target audiences. In all these “event reporting” campaigns, the degree to which the target audience participates is a factor in success or failure of the reporting event campaign. These and other event reporting systems rely on the active participation of the target audience, and are therefore successful to any extent by the degree of participation by the target audience as well as to the degree events are reported accurately.